Revenge so sweet
by totem
Summary: Revenge is sweet! Paige is blinded by love that she doesn't even see what she's getting into... she's going to get hurt!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys, just a little thing i'm working on ... hope you like! Tell me what you think**

**BTW: Disclaimer, i do not own charmed! You know the drill! (wish i did)**

**Revenge so sweet**

**Part 1**

Rider inhaled again, the tip of the Cigarette burning into a knot of bright cherry red. His vintage leather jacket hung from his shoulders past his knees. His Rusted, battered black jeans fell onto the pair of boots and he wore the white shirt which fitted to his toned body under the jacket. He was here for a reason; he needed help, help that only three people could offer him. He continued on his way on the set path threw the streets that were blanketed in the darkness of night. He walked up the street he was searching for and headed for the right number. Prescott Street – then he looked up at the Victorian style manor that was before him. He took each step one at a time until he reached the top and stood In front of the old doors. He knocked twice and waited – for an answer. As he waited he turned his back to it and looked out into the darkness taking yet another drag from the cigarette and exhaling the smoke.

The door opened; slowly he turned back around the light that flooded out of the manor from the foyer highlighted his bleach blond hair, he looked at the woman stood in front of him, it wasn't the woman he had expected. "Hi Can I help you?" She asked.  
"I'm looking for Paige Matthews" His strong English accent didn't go missed by the dark haired woman stood in front of him. She looked at him cautiously, "Paige?" She asked to clarify. He took another drag of the cigarette as the flaming as crumbled away to the floor. He exhaled and nodded, "Yeah, she live here?" He asked her.  
"Yeah just a minuet, who shall I say it is?"  
"Tell her it's a long lost friend" He spoke back Prue nodded before turning in search of the youngest of her three sisters.

Prue Halliwell was the oldest of the Halliwell sisters; she was over protective of them all including Paige their new found addition, the long lost sister adopted out at birth who had founded her rightful place in the family. She walked into the living room where Paige was sat with Phoebe and Piper. They had been having a sisters' night in, a bottle of wine lay open on the table along with three glasses and the fire burned opposite where they had been sat. "Paige, there's some guy at the door for you. Says he is an old friend" Prue explained the youngest stood up from the chair she was sat on and intrigued she headed of past her oldest sister to the front door. When she left the room the other sisters all looked at Prue, who shrugged in response.

Paige pulled open the door to see him leaning against the wall of the manor; she moved forward instantly hugging him. He hugged her back, "Oh My GOD! Rider?" She beamed in disbelief.  
"Bloody hell P, You are looking fine" He smiled,  
"not bad yourself" She pulled back taking a look at him, "Jesus it's been too long" He nodded in agreement as he took one last drag from his fag then flicking the still lit nub to the ground before hugging her again. Then she took his hand and guided him into the house. "Come in man" She said, he did follow her. Once the two were in the foyer and the door was shut he pulled her into him and the two shared a passionate kiss. He couldn't wait any longer. She didn't protest either as she was pulled into it. When he eventually pulled back and the two parted she was stood, stunned, looking up into his eyes lovingly. "I forgot how great that feels" She said seriously as she ran a finger over his lips where the traces of her lipstick had smudged.

"I missed you" He said, "I never should have left" he explained as he brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. It was then that Paige noticed the sadness in his eyes. "What's happened?" She asked concerned, she knew something had.  
"You know me too well even now" He said as he wrapped one hand around her waist. Paige ran her hand over his chest, "I just needed to be with you!" He explained. Paige accepted this for now. "Looks like you could use a drink" She offered.  
"You really do know me too well" He smiled, She took his hand and lead him threw to the kitchen sitting him at the kitchen table. "Won't be a minuet" She said as she walked towards the living room.

The sisters looked up as she walked in, "Guys sister nights' going to have to end there for me sorry" Paige explained as she walked over to the liquor cabinet and from it took a bottle of vodka. The turned to the three sisters sat in front of her. "Who is he?" Prue asked.  
"An old friend" Paige said with a smile, "Sorry, I'll explain later!" As she turned to walk away Piper spoke, "Hey Paige" Paige turned back and looked to her, "It's more than a friend your lipsticks smudged" She smiled. Paige rolled her eyes as she wiped her lips before turning back and leaving the living room.

She took two shot glasses from the cupboard and placed them on the table in front of him; she opened the bottle and poured the liquor. Then she pushed the shot in front of him and watched him down it. She watched him as she downed hers. "I'm glad your back" She smiled as she placed her hand on top of the table. He reached forward and took her hand, "I'm glad I'm back too" He explained. Paige couldn't help but lean closer to him, when she looked into his eyes all the old feelings of love re surface and it was as if the two had never parted. She lent into him and their lips met, as he ran his hand over her shoulder and down to her waist he pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back and he sighed in re leaf, "Lets forget about the past few months – pretend I never left"  
"Already have" Paige whispered into his neck, "I already have"

The morning rolled around sooner than they would have liked the sun flooded into her room threw the small window that let light into the basement where a room had been set up for her. He awoke groggily looking around, he was unsure where he was until he saw her lay next to him he wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck she turned around as she awoke a smile on her face. "Rider?" She asked,  
"P?" He asked as he pushed the hair from her face and lent down to her placing his lips softly on hers. As she lay there all the emotion and love she had felt before they had parted she was feeling again. They had a hell of a past that neither would trade for anything. As she lay looking up at him, he propped up on his elbow lent over her as she smiled into his ocean blue eyes. She ran her hand threw his hair and down his back. "I wish we could stay like this forever" She said  
"Me too, too bad huh?" He said  
"Yeah…I can't believe you're back" She smiled, "and I can't believe that we…"  
"Yeah I know" He grinned, "I love you P, I really love you! You know that right?"  
"Yeah I do!" She smiled as she pulled him into her and the two kissed passionately.

Around half an hour later Rider was sat on the unmade bed as he put his white T-shirt over his head and then bent down and put his boots on. When he finished he stood up, walked over to where he had put his jacket, from the pocket he took a gun, he opened the barrel to check it was loaded, shut it, then clicked the safety on before putting it in the jean belt and putting his white shirt over it to hide it. He looked into the mirror happy with how he looked then turned and lay on top of the bed as he waited for Paige to finish up in the shower…

He lay, thinking of his sweet revenge!  
He lay, thinking of the woman who would help him get it!  
He lay, thinking of Paige!  
Thinking his plan through it all seemed perfect – accept he hadn't known about the whole new found sister thing! But he'd get them out of the way some how!

TBC - thanks for reading guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

They had spent the day together, just the two of them. She had got off work and had been able to go around the place acting like she was a kid again. No worries, no cares. He always made her feel this way. Free, happy, whole! They sat in the booth in P3, the club was closing up but for them it was so very much open. They were laughing, so happy. Prue, Piper and Phoebe were all cleaning around the place and would occasionally look over. It was so good to see Paige happy, and for them it was good to see someone from her past life, a life before them hanging around.

Paige moved her hand to the bottle label, and began pulling it off as she was sat on the opposite side looking across at him. She had known him too long and she knew when he was keeping something from her. "What is it?" She asked him, he tried to cover.  
"What's what?"  
"I know when something's wrong with you, what is it?" She asked him as she lent back and brought the bottle to her lips. He shrugged, "I miss this, you and me" He admitted.  
"Me too!" She nodded in agreement.  
"I was thinking, maybe…you would come with me?"  
"What?" Paige asked shocked

"Come with me" He repeated as he lent forward towards her,  
"Rider…" She was lost for words, "It's not that simple"  
"What do you mean, sure it is – pack your stuff and leave with me"  
"I can't, I…"  
"Why? Paige, we could have the life we always wanted. Me, You and the open road. We can go anywhere" He said pleadingly. Paige put the bottle down and looked into his eyes, "No, No we can't…I have a family now:" Paige explained, "I can't up and leave"

Rider knew the family was going to be a problem, he lent forward and took Paige's hand, "Babe, P…look I'm leaving tomorrow morning. I have to head up Nevada. I'm meeting Garry. We could go for the long week end and then I'll bring you back here, to the family" Paige closed her eyes, she couldn't just leave them, could she? "For old times sake P, Me – you and Garry. We'll have a blast"  
"I don't know, I have a job here…"  
"Get time off"

It seemed he had an answer to everything. And it seems like for once she was the person she used to be with him. She knew exactly who he was. In the day they had spent together she had felt whole! Like she knew who she was, who he was and where she was at. Since getting into the Halliwell family even now she felt a little lost. A little lost in her self. Less independent, less confident and less the person she wanted to be. Maybe he was right, maybe this was what she needed! She lent back in the chair in thought and lifted the bottle to her lips. He lent back seeing she was considering it, a smile formed as he lifted his bottle – his plan was working.

----------

Paige walked towards where her sisters were, she reached across the bar and took a bottle from the side and popped the lid. "Hey guys…" She smiled,  
"Hey you, you look like your having a good time" Prue smiled,  
"Yeah, I forgot how great been around him is" Paige smiled, "Too bad his off tomorrow"  
"Off, where is he heading?" Piper asked  
"Nevada" She explained, she looked over to him then took a swig from the bottle. "He asked me to head up there for a week, meet some of the old guysd like a reunion"  
"That sounds great" Phoebe encouraged, "Your going right?"  
"I don't know"  
"Haw can you not know – seeing your old mates again!" Prue stood up, "You should go"  
"Yeah maybe" Paige shrugged, "Everything's different now though!" She looked across the club then turned to Piper. "Hey Pipe mind if I do an all nighter here?" She asked, "Crash in the back?"  
"Err, don't see why not sure" Piper lent on the bar, "I'm heading home now anyway. You two coming"  
"Yeah I'm whipped" Phoebe said standing to her feet.  
"Me too" Prue nodded.  
--------------

Rider turned up the volume on the Amps that the stereo system was hooked up to, when the base kicked in he smiled in satisfaction and jumped down from the stage. He walked up to the bar and lent across where Paige was stood on the other side. She was mixing up the shots, she looked up when she saw him stood there, then slid the shot over the table "Good old days" She smiled. He smiled back and downed the drink in one. She followed his example. He stood there looking at her and silence fell upon them, although the music boomed in the background to them there was nothing at all around them. They were caught up in each others gaze. He walked around the bar slowly; she stayed where she was un moved. He walked behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Something's up with you" He said knowingly, she felt his hand run down her leg. "P, talk to me."

Paige turned to him, so she was facing him, she looked into his eyes… he looked into hers and then moved forward and kissed her lovingly. She wanted so bad to go with it. As his hand rose up her back she pulled back from the kiss. "Maybe we shouldn't" She said breathlessly.  
"Too late for that" He smiled, "We did last night" As he kissed her again on the neck. "Yeah and maybe we shouldn't have then" He stopped and looked up at her, he was a little confused. "I thought it was what you wanted" HE said, "Last night, I thought"  
"I know Rider, I did want to but…" She moved out of his arms and walked over to where she took a bottle of beer. "But?" He asked her  
"But I think…" She stopped again  
"You think what?" He asked her she turned to him,  
"I think we slept together last night and I felt loved again Rider. How you always make me feel. But you come into my life, you rip it apart. You shatter it. You send me crazy because I love you so god damn much but you walk away. And I have to pick it up and put it back together" She shouted a little harshly, "I can't do it" She was calming a little now. "I can't open my life up to be broken again. You can't keep coming back to me and then walking away" He took a step forward.  
"I love you too you know that"  
"Yeah I do" She said desperation filled her voice, "But I don't think I can do this…I can't sleep with you when you show up on the odd occasion and then let you just up and leave! It's too much for me to handle right now, With the new family gig and what have you it's all too much" He pushed his hand threw his hair, "Maybe your right…but I love you Paige"  
"You love me?" She asked, "You say it but…" She shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes turning her back.  
"I mean it"  
"Do you" She turned back, "do you really because I don't see it. If you love me how can you leave and walk away from me. Rider you're all I seem to think about and doing this kills me."

He moved forward, "Paige you're not just some stop off girl on my travels. You're my only girl. There hasn't been anyone else. I want to be with you. We are good together!"  
"We always have been good together…" She admitted.

"Then what's the problem?" He asked, "This is how it's always been"  
"Yeah this is how it's been but I don't want it to be this way anymore. I want you" Rider walked to her. When he got there he brought his hand to her face. "You're my girl P, always have been"  
"I don't know how to feel Rider"  
"This is how I feel" He grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her into him, pulling her into a passionate kiss "I love you and I want you. I need you"

He had her right where he wanted her, needed her! Blinded by emotion!

Tell me if you think i should continue this because i'm not tooo sure!

thanks for reading anyway!


End file.
